


Winter's Welcome

by hiyas



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don’t copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyas/pseuds/hiyas
Summary: A certain prince waits for a shieldmaiden to return just as winter begins.





	Winter's Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallistoNicol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallistoNicol/gifts).



* * *

Winter arrives at New Asgard, and its prince cares not. The flurries gently fall over the northern island and while Loki would have enjoyed the cold, if not for the worry in his heart. Lady Sif, tired of the peaceful life on their new land, had joined his brother on an Avengers mission. An Avengers mission that had injured the dark-haired shieldmaiden.

"She will be right as rain, Brother," Thor had exclaimed over their comms. "It was a lucky hit, but Doctor Cho shall have her back on her feet in no time."

Still, the dark prince paces back and forth in the tiny courtyard across what serves as the new royal house, waiting for their return. He stares up, watching for the ubiquitous Avengers quinjet to light up the night sky as the snow fall down in soft swirls. So lost in his cold, miserable thoughts, he nearly stumbles as a snowball finds its target: the back of his head.

"I thought I was the God of Mischief, not you, my lady," he grouses as he shakes the snow from his hair.

"You must be rubbing off on me then," Sif replies as she finally steps into the light.

He sweeps his eyes across her form, searching for signs of her injuries. Sif doesn't seem to be ailing, but Loki knows she has never liked showing her hurts as much as possible. But there it is, in the tight smile she wears.

"I'm fine," she says with a roll of her eyes.

Loki takes her hand as Sif affectionately bumps her nose with his.

"I'm alright, my Prince," she repeats.

He gently pulls her close and finally kisses her mouth.

"It is good to have you home again, Sif," Loki says, heart glad when her smile finally reaches her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi CallistoNicol! I know you said you wanted Sifki and kisses, so I hope nose kisses count too. Happy Holidays, and have a great New Year!


End file.
